1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for disabling access by a person not authorized to use a system, by identifying the person.
When using a personal computer or the like, permission of use is authenticated using an ID and a password or the like, for exclusion of use by persons other than the authorized users. Moreover, in view of eliminating inconvenience, if a user leaves his/her seat after the authentication has been made, the condition of the personal computer or the like is automatically shifted to the condition before the authentication is conducted, when data has not been inputted within a predetermined period.
As the chance for authenticating permission of use increases, there arises the problem that whereas security of the apparatus and the information processed by the apparatus can be improved, convenience of users deteriorates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Official Gazette No. W001/039099 describes a technology for authentication based on a pattern of input manipulations using a mouse or the like when use is started or re-use is conducted as the technology for alleviating a manipulation load imposed on a user at the time of performing authentication for permission of use.
Moreover, as to other technology for eliminating inconvenience when a user leaves a user's own seat after authentication, JP-A No. 09-233542 discloses setting the apparatus usable only when the code matched with the ID code registered previously can be obtained by periodically communicating with the non-contact system with an IC card or the like carried by a user.
The related art explained above has been proposed as the technology for providing convenience to a user while security is improved. However, in the related art, security is not provided at all immediately after a user leaves his/her seat after the authentication, or in a case of a theft of the apparatus after the authentication. Moreover, such a disadvantage also appears when the ID and password which are inputted for the authentication have been stolen or when the IC card or the like carried by a user is stolen, in the technology described in JP-A No. 09-233542.